1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame assembly and a retainer for holding a backing board for a picture or photograph in a frame.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a picture frame assembly including a retainer which is slidably mounted on a specifically constructed backing board, between a frame engaging position and a non-frame engaging position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a number of different picture frame assemblies and retainers for use therein, have been proposed. Examples of these previously proposed picture frame assembles and retainers for use therein are disclosed in the following U.S. and foreign patents.
U.S. Pat. No.: PATENTEE 2,581,843 Edwards 3,899,844 Munn 3,952,437 Mitchell 3,965,601 Nielsen 3,973,343 Tolfsen 4,037,342 Bott 4,045,898 Reinhardt 4,063,378 Burke 4,129,953 Eckert 4,142,726 Anderson 4,176,481 Sawyer 4,177,950 Tushner, et al. 4,368,584 Logan 4,349,974 Rapayelian 4,356,648 Beauliu 4,391,053 Anthony 4,510,707 Girard 4,516,342 Reim 4,590,696 Squitieri 4,707,937 Astolfi 4,712,761 Wassell 4,802,294 Baus 4,998,363 Vilims 5,109,619 Noggle 5,659,990 Henneman et al. GERMAN PATENT PUBLICATIONS German Patent Pub. No.: PATENTEE 2,225,940 Rumland 2,637,144 Grunecker et al. UNITED KINGDOM PATENT PUBLICATIONS U.K Patent Specification No.: PATENTEE 2,057,870 Schafheutle 2,095,990 Skinner et al.